


Азбука шпионажа

by Hellas (onTheRainbow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas
Summary: Куда может завести одна неумелая попытка украсть зелье из кладовой Снейпа…
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	Азбука шпионажа

**Author's Note:**

> По просьбам публикую на ао3 старые работы.  
> P.S. ранее публиковалось на "Сказках..."

Не то, чтобы этот день Северус мог назвать идеальным. Нет, день не подходил ни под один из его критериев идеальности. По большому счету, его единственным преимуществом было то, что он оказался пятницей. Пятницей, прошедшей практически без инцидентов. Но на этом его достоинства закачивались.

Отложив очередной бездарно испорченный кусок пергамента (эссе гриффиндорцев по медленным ядам), он поднялся и уменьшил огонь в камине. Прошедшая неделя была отвратительна. Путающаяся под ногами министерская проверка, совершенно дикая по масштабу эпидемия дизентерии после рекламной компании и бесплатной дегустации очередного изобретения имбицилов Уизли, охватившая два факультета (причем сами идиоты гриффиндорцы в этот перечень не вошли). Но самым ярким примером вопиющей дерзости и вседозволенности было, безусловно, похищение из его кладовки заготовленной для нового зелья чешуи мелинкры и пинты мухоморовой вытяжки. И если чешуи позаимствовали немного, то количество пропавшей вытяжки свидетельствовало о том, что для похитителей не существует ничего святого.

Этим вечером он собирался лечь пораньше. Выставить «тролль» обладателям оставшихся непроверенными эссе он планировал завтра. Дверь спальни практически закрылась за его спиной, когда из-за стены раздался оглушительный грохот.

Не прошло и десяти секунд, как он уже стоял на пороге своего кабинета, созерцая малоприятную картину. На полу, возле одного из стеллажей, судя по всему в эпицентре падения, располагалась большая болотно-зеленого цвета лужа, окаймленная осколочками разбившейся колбы. Рядом с лужей лежал старый расшатанный табурет, обычно кренящийся на одну ножку, о чем похититель, безусловно, знать не мог. Но самое занимательное заключалось в другом. Позади всего этого безобразия, практически в углу, в метре от пола висели в воздухе точно такие же болотно-зеленые пятна, то и дело слабо покачиваясь на сквозняке.

Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь остыть, и максимально спокойно озвучил очевидное:

\- Поттер.

Генетику придумали, безусловно, люди знающие, и в том, что все гены, отвечающие за идиотизм, передались Поттеру от родителя, сомневаться не приходилось. После такого бесценного генетического подарка, дарить маленькому идиоту мантию-невидимку было уже совершенно бесполезно. Даже при наличии десяти мантий-невидимок коэффициент идиотизма у Поттера значительно превышал все допустимые значения.

Северус подошел ближе, и зеленые пятна судорожно вжались в стену. Судя по запаху, в разбившейся колбе находилась смесь желтушника с чистотелом, настоянная на золотистых гусеницах.

\- Жажда приключений возобладала над чувством самосохранения, Поттер? – Поинтересовался он, приближаясь. Дрожащие на сквозняке пятна забились в угол и притихли, вполне разумно опасаясь дальнейшего хода событий.

Еще один шаг, - и он вжимает Поттера в угол, угрожающе нависая над ним. Мальчишка совершенно бездарен. Редкостная бестолочь, не способная даже украсть без шума то, что ей нужно. Когда Альбус провозгласил Поттера последней надеждой магического мира, он как всегда скромно умолчал о самом главном – парень мог быть миру разве что последней надеждой на быструю безвременную кончину. Потому что погибнуть по вине Поттера Темный Лорд мог бы лишь по чистой случайности, – например, споткнувшись о его бездыханное тело и сломав шею. Других вариантов Северус не видел.

Он сорвал с Поттера мантию-невидимку одним резким движением, и теперь на него испуганно пялились зеленые округлившиеся глаза.

\- Что вам было нужно, Поттер? – Он наклоняется и говорит мальчишке на ухо практически спокойно, от чего тому становится еще больше не по себе. – Вы что-то…?

Еще не зная вопроса, мальчишка на всякий случай отрицательно мотает головой, предвосхищая все возможные обвинения.

\- … что-то хотели … попросить?

Поттер не знает, что придумать, и нервничает все сильней. Его дыхание – взволнованные быстрые вдох-выдох, грудь часто вздымается, но воздуха все равно не хватает. Наклонившись к самому уху, Северус говорит чуть тише:

\- Все так плохо, Поттер?… Вы… пытались что-то … украсть?

И без того частое дыхание гриффиндорца ускоряется. Он стоит к мальчишке так близко, что ощущает, как бешено стучит под его одеждой сердце. Еще одно отрицательное мотание головой.

\- Так что же, Поттер, вы хотели освоить основы шпионажа? Вам так нравится рисковать? – Тягучий глубокий голос мягко обволакивает его, эхом звучит в голове.

\- Д-да… - Гарри, наконец, находит относительно безопасный вопрос, на который он может ответить утвердительно.

\- И вы никому не стремились причинили вреда, ведь так? – Шепчут горячие сухие губы ему в ухо, едва касаясь мочки.

\- Д-да… - он неуверенно кивает, закрывая глаза и вслушиваясь в этот низкий рокочущий голос. Что-то происходит. Но он не может понять, что именно. Страх вдруг совсем растворился в этом шепоте, и на его месте незаметно появляется что-то другое. Он судорожно вздыхает, когда его обхватывают сильные руки.

\- И вы не боитесь поставить все на кон? – Губы ловят мочку уха, шепчут странные… непонятно к чему ведущие слова. Он нервно сглатывает.

\- Н-нет…

\- Совсем? – Хрипловатый низкий шепот, от которого Гарри всего трясет.

\- С-совсем…

Сильные руки забираются под вязаный свитер и скользят по спине в тонкой рубашке. Гарри приоткрывает рот. Ему мало воздуха. Нечем дышать. Но тело звенит в такт скользящим по нему рукам, а губы все шепчут в ухо странные, но простые вопросы, на которые можно ответить «да» или «нет». Дрожь разливается по телу, и он рвано вдыхает, когда язык коротко жалит его ухо, а затем губы мягко касаются виска.

\- Хотите научиться, Поттер? – Шепчет мужчина мальчишке в ухо, не переставая мять торс в белой рубахе под свитером. – Научиться рисковать по-настоящему?

\- Д-да… хочу…

Губы, едва касаясь щеки, смещаются к приоткрытому рту.

\- Тогда завтра. В библиотеке, Поттер. Без четверти шесть. Секция по Зельям. – Губы шепчут в полуоткрытые губы, шепчут горячо, тягуче, приглушенно. Весь взмокший, Гарри обмякает и оседает по стене на пол. Когда он открывает глаза, в комнате уже никого нет.

О том, что все это ему не приснилось, говорит лишь задранный свитер и торчащая из-под него смятая рубаха.

На занятиях Гарри почти ничего не слышит и не запоминает. Рон толкает его в плечо, когда урок заканчивается, и он поспешно собирает вещи и идет на следующее занятие. В голове все еще звучит эхом гулкий хрипловатый голос, шепчущий в самое ухо странности.

Он еле дожидается половины шестого, сидя в спальне, и поспешно идет в библиотеку.

Вначале он сомневался, придет ли мальчишка. Тот еще вчера был порядком перепуган, а сегодня эти опасения могли лишь усилиться. В принципе, то, что он затеял, было довольно опасно. Сама идея игры пришла ему в голову совершенно неожиданно, когда он вдруг вспомнил, как Альбус проговорился, словно невзначай, о плане задействовать его и Поттера в каком-то деле этим летом. Задаваться вопросом, как бы прошла подобная операция, и кто бы, в конце концов, оказался виноват, не приходилось. Поттер был катастрофически, чудовищно неуклюж и шумен. Но, учитывая, что до реализации плана оставалось еще две недели, а ему самому повезло родиться на свет с не самыми плохими педагогическими способностями, все, теоретически, еще можно было исправить…

Без двадцати шесть он вошел в библиотеку и удивился в очередной раз. Поттер был там.

Гарри и не думал, что в субботу здесь бывает так многолюдно. Сидящую за одним из столов со стопкой книг Гермиону он обнаружил сразу. У Фреда и Джорджа через две недели начинались ТРИТОНы, поэтому они тоже были здесь. Он не поверил своим глазам, заметив увлеченно листающего какую-то брошюрку Рона, сидящего неподалеку от братьев. В библиотеке было полно народу, и это немного успокаивало. Честно говоря, ему было бы страшновато остаться со Снейпом в безлюдной библиотеке наедине.

Мастер зелий подошел совершенно бесшумно. Со спины. Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда ему на плечо опустилась чья-то рука.

\- Сэр… - севшим голосом прохрипел он.

\- Садитесь на стол. – Вполголоса приказал зельевар без объяснений.

Растерянно глядя на него, Гарри присел на край стола. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что задумал Снейп. В любом случае, ничего противозаконного. Здесь же полно людей…

\- Не передумали, Поттер? – Негромко поинтересовался мастер зелий.

\- Нет, - без колебаний ответил он. Пасовать он не станет. Что бы там ни было.

\- Отлично.

Подойдя ближе, Снейп немного ослабил галстук Гарри и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Юноша обескуражено следил за его действиями.

\- Что…

\- Сдрейфили, Поттер?

\- Нет, но...

\- Не повышайте голос. В общей сложности помимо нас здесь находится двадцать шесть человек. Я не хотел бы, чтобы вы все испортили в самом начале.

\- Что испортил?

\- Не спешите. Вы все узнаете.

Профессор отошел от стола и осмотрел соседние секции. Затем, что-то подсчитав, он тихо похлопал по столу правее того, где сидел Гарри.

\- Сюда.

Передвинувшись, юноша и сам решил осмотреться. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он нервно сглотнул. Место, которое ему указал профессор, обозревалось практически из любой точки зала, лишь отчасти перекрываясь стеллажами с книгами. С этого ракурса между полками стеллажа он прекрасно видел замершую над увесистым талмудом Гермиону, о чем-то перешучивающихся близнецов Уизли, Рона, группку семикурсников с противоположной стороны, отыскивающих что-то в стопке книг…

\- Что вы задумали? – Спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как его холодные ладони становятся влажными.

\- Вы все еще любите риск, Поттер? – Прищурившись, поинтересовался профессор.

\- Что все это значит?

\- «Риск», Поттер, - первая буква азбуки шпионажа.

Мастер зелий подошел к нему сзади и обхватил руками за торс, наклоняясь к уху.

Горячий шепот.

\- Учитесь рисковать.

Руки властно забрались под свитер, исследуя внимательно грудь. Зубы терзали ободок уха. Задыхаясь, Гарри с ужасом смотрел сквозь неполные стеллажи на смеющихся Уизли, время от времени пытающихся отвлечь Гермиону, и постоянно крутящихся на своих местах. Девушка хмурилась и недовольно одергивала близнецов, изредка поворачиваясь к стопке книг, чтобы поискать что-то в следующей из них. «В любой миг… каждый из них может повернуться в любой миг…» - мелькало в голове, когда он ловил ртом воздух, и сладкая дрожь в очередной раз накатывала волной. И сердце стучало с бешеной скоростью, когда кто-то, оборачиваясь, мельком касался взглядом скрывавшего их стеллажа.

Это было похоже на переход через старый веревочный мост, крепежные тросы которого держались на нескольких волосках, а внизу лизал острые камни бурлящий поток. Знание того, что в любой момент можно сорваться в пропасть, делало все ощущения еще острее и ярче.

Настойчивый язык изучал чувствительные точки на его шее, а сильные руки мяли напряженное до предела тело вместе с обтягивающей его рубашкой. Щеки горели, дыхание сбивалось, но с губ не срывалось ни одного звука. Абсолютная тишина.

Единственное, чего ему не хватало во всем этом восхитительном безумстве, - голоса. Низкого, хрипловатого и тягучего. Горячего, льющегося прямо куда-то внутрь него и растекающегося теплыми волнами.

Руки прижали его к сильному мужскому телу, и губы привычно коснулись уха.

\- Тихо, - предупредил низкий глубокий голос. – Вторая буква – «Тишина».

Гарри не успел переварить услышанное, когда рука скользнула под серый пояс его брюк и коснулась мягкого хлопкового белья. Прикосновения сквозь ткань. Он не знал, что их достаточно, чтобы заставить потерять рассудок. Пальцы не коснулись ни единого обнаженного участка тела. Одна рука скользила по смятой белой рубахе под свитером, вторая – обхватывала полоску белой хлопчатой ткани под поясом его брюк, слегка сжимая.

Беззвучно, как рыба, хватая воздух ртом, он уперся спиною в грудь профессора и откинул назад голову. Смех близнецов смолк, и в зале стало совсем тихо. И в этой почти идеальной тишине Гарри казалось, что сумасшедшее биение его сердца слышит каждый из присутствующих.

Он упустил момент, когда кто-то из семикурсников подошел со своей стороны к их стеллажу и попытался отыскать взглядом нужный корешок книги. Сердце принялось стучать с удвоенной скоростью, а в глазах плескался непередаваемый страх. Он видел, как какой-то парень, стоящий в метре от него, перебирает со своей стороны корешки книг. Рука зельевара замерла на его груди в области бешено стучащего сердца, губы продолжали третировать шею.

Когда неизвестный отыскал свою книгу и потянулся за ней, у Гарри что-то оборвалось внутри. Он представил, как сейчас встретится взглядом с этим кем-то. Книга выскользнула из ряда, оставляя на секунду пустой проем, и в нем мелькнул чей-то лоб и русые волосы. Рука, замершая под поясом серых брюк, неожиданно сжалась, когда вторая сдавила найденный через тонкую рубаху сосок, и Гарри ощутил, как его накрыло сладостной волной, и все тело охватила немыслимая потрясающая дрожь.

Обмякнув в сильных руках, как тряпичная кукла, он медленно приходил в себя. Когда из его брюк выскользнула перепачканная семенем рука, Гарри вспыхнул, закусив губу.

Шокировано наблюдая за тем, как профессор собирает губами беловатые капли с пальцев, юноша даже не пытался осмыслить происходящее. К реальности его вернул низкий глубокий голос.

\- Завтра в одиннадцать десять возле кабинета трансфигурации. Прихватите вашу мантию.

Когда он поднял голову, никого уже не было рядом.

Это было немыслимо, беспрецедентно, шокирующее неправильно. Ложась спать, он думал о том, стоит ли приходить в назначенное им самим время в указанное место. Все-таки мальчишка не железный, и его нервы могут попросту сдать на очередном «аттракционе», запланированном на завтра. У него и сегодня едва не случился приступ. И все же… После некоторых размышлений, он решил, что отступать от задуманного не станет. Все определится тем, придет ли сам Поттер.

Ночью он долго ворочался перед тем, как уснуть. Из головы все никак не шел сумасшедший эксперимент в библиотеке.

На следующий день он отпросился с трансфигурации за положенные пятнадцать минут до конца урока, сказав, что плохо себя чувствует. Занятия в воскресенье, даже проводимые в разовом порядке и для подготовки к министерскому срезу – полнейшая чушь. Выйдя за дверь, он достал из рюкзака мантию-невидимку. В коридоре было пусто. Снейп как всегда появился совершенно неожиданно.

\- Станьте к стене. – Указание вместо приветствия, ничего нового.

Гарри молча прислоняется спиной к стене. Снейп ставит рюкзак Гарри возле его ног, а затем, полностью игнорируя обескураженное выражение лица наблюдающего за ним юноши, опускается возле него на колени, максимально возможно придвигаясь к стене.

\- Что вы, черт возьми, задумали? – взволнованно бормочет Гарри.

\- Азбука, Поттер. Третья буква – «Незаметность». Накройте нас обоих своей мантией. – Требует мастер зелий.

Снейп худой, хотя и сильный, и с тем, чтобы скрыть их обоих под мантией у Гарри не возникает проблем. Руки мастера зелий ложатся на его бедра, скользят вверх и не спеша ныряют под свитер, а затем, расстегнув пуговицу, беззастенчиво проскальзывают под рубаху. Гарри задерживает дыхание, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Пальцы зельевара прохладны, и юноше щекотно, когда он гладит его бока или поднимается выше к подмышкам. Закусив губу, чтобы не задрожать, он позволяет мастеру зелий мучить свою разгоряченную кожу этими прохладными руками, и мышцы сокращаются от щекотных прикосновений. На этот раз руки не мнут его тело, как было вчера, а гладят, скользят, повторяя контуры. Ощущение приятно, и он зажмуривается, предпочитая только чувствовать.

Но касания быстро тают, руки выныривают из-под рубахи, и глаза приходится открыть. Длинные тонкие пальцы разбираются с пряжкой его брюк, и Гарри ощущает, как сердце срывается с привычного ритма на более быстрый, когда одновременно с этим заканчивается урок, и в коридор высыпает из классов обрадованная завершению сегодняшних мучений толпа.

Он чувствует себя одним из первых зрителей фильма братьев Люмьер о поезде. И пока он не вспоминает, что на нем мантия-невидимка, его окатывает волна немыслимого ужаса. С него уже стянули брюки и белье, и в горле пересыхает, когда поток спешащих куда-то студентов едва не смывает их обоих. В то время как Снейп, кажется, абсолютно спокоен. Гарри не в силах ничего чувствовать. Он смотрит на несущийся мимо поток и молится всему магическому пантеону, чтобы он схлынул как можно быстрее. Ощутив неожиданное влажное прикосновение к своему напряженному члену, он опускает голову и застывает с открытым ртом. То, что он видит и чувствует, приправленное происходящим вокруг, заставляет кровь оглушающее стучать в ушах. Настолько «на взводе» он не был даже вчера. Кто-то из семикурсников натыкается на лезущего против течения мальчишку, и тот отлетает к стене, ударяясь об нее в нескольких сантиметрах от Гарри. В горле застревает комок. Юноша боится, что сердце или остановится, или выскочит из груди. Тем временем Снейп ускоряется, и он почти теряет сознание, настолько оглушает его нахлынувшая волна удовольствия.

Когда поток студентов иссякает, он позволяет себя закрыть глаза, привалившись к стене. К нему постепенно приходит осознание того, что произошло. Где произошло, и с кем. Мучительно краснеющий, он не спешит открывать глаза. Наверное, перестать дышать сейчас проще, чем посмотреть на Снейпа.

\- Поттер.

Нет. Только не сейчас.

\- Вы меня слышите?

Он кивает, не открывая глаз. Ему ужасно стыдно. Снейп уже привел его в порядок, вернул на место брюки и даже застегнул ремень. И от этого почему-то он чувствует себя только хуже.

\- Вы в состоянии дойти до гриффиндорской спальни?

Гарри молчит. Он не уверен, как прокивать «не знаю» так, чтоб Снейп понял. Если ответить «да», Снейп прикажет ему туда пойти, а он совсем не уверен, что в состоянии сейчас совершить такой марш-бросок. Если ответить «нет», будет еще хуже. А ему и так жутко неловко из-за того, что… Из-за того, что Снейп… ему позволил.

\- Поттер?

\- Д-да…

\- Идите и выспитесь.

Гарри кивает снова. Не открывая глаз.

\- Посмотрите на меня.

Попытка сделать вид, что не расслышал.

\- Поттер, откройте глаза. Вам плохо? Кружится голова?

Отрицательное качание головой.

Северус долго смотрит на юношу, не говоря ни слова, и до него, наконец, доходит. Мерлин правый! Что за недоразумение этот чертов мальчишка!

\- Казните себя потом, Поттер. Сейчас идите спать. Вы устали.

Отойдя немного, Северус останавливается. Поворачивается к мальчишке. И после многочисленных сомнений говорит:

\- Поттер…

\- Сэр…

\- Завтра, у меня в кабинете. Без пятнадцати восемь.

Затем разворачивается и уходит.

Гарри добирается до спальни и заваливается спать.

Он приходит к себе. Садится проверять эссе Гриффиндора. Проверяет еще два задания и со спокойной совестью выводит на всех остальных свитках "тролль". Обедает скорее по инерции, нежели по прямой необходимости. Затем варит заказанные ему накануне зелья: одно для аврората, одно – от головной боли для Минервы, и одно – для себя, от свободного времени. Ближе к ночи он поднимается на Астрономическую Башню и долго стоит там, глядя в темноту.

Заснуть удается не сразу. Несколько раз он возвращается к мысли о том, что Поттер – не привыкший к такому риску человек. Нервный. Твердолобый. Немного идиот. Хотя, в принципе, и не безнадежный. Он отметает два сценария завтрашнего «аттракциона» как гарантированно убийственные для нервной системы юноши. Еще два откладывает на потом. В конце концов оставляет самый безобидный из пришедших в голову вариантов и, на всякий случай, вспомнив, где у него обычно стоит пузырек с сердечным зельем, засыпает.

Утро наступает как всегда в шесть сорок. Завтракая, он отыскивает взглядом среди многочисленных колб и флаконов пузырек с ярко-алым составом. Поглядывает на часы. Собирается. Прихватывает с собой охапку макулатуры, пестреющую нулями, и идет на занятия.

Поттер приходит минута в минуту без пятнадцати. Точность – вежливость королей. Он осторожно ставит рюкзак возле двери и ждет своей дальнейшей участи, не поднимая глаз. Лицо Поттера, судя по всему, выражает все беспредельно и беспрестанно гложущее его раскаяние. Раскаяние так себе. На троечку. Северус скептически кривит губы. У него самого во втором классе уже получалось лучше.

Приглашающим жестом он хлопает по поверхности стоящей напротив двери парты. Поттер беспрекословно подходит и присаживается на самом краешке. Мальчишка нервничает. То ли заранее, то ли на всякий случай, то ли вовсе по привычке. Возможно, Поттер просто опасается чрезмерной нагрузки на сердце, обычно сопровождающей их неординарные встречи.

Северус ослабляет его галстук и расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки, небрежным жестом намекает, что свитер можно снять. Гарри непонимающе смотрит на него, затем на часы и снова на него. Да, уже без десяти, он и сам не слепой. А с учетом того, что к нему на занятия приходить по звонку не принято, фактически у них в распоряжении минут семь. Но именно в этом вся суть.

\- Четвертая буква – «Быстрота».

Понимая, что его тестируют, и пока что с не очень утешительными результатами, Гарри отбрасывает сомненья, и свитер летит в сторону. Властные руки по-хозяйски задирают на нем рубашку и скользят по открывшемуся их прикосновениям поджарому телу. Жар разливается внутри него тут же. Северус наклоняется и проводит языком влажную дорожку от пупка к одному из сосков, играет языком с его отвердевшей горошинкой, чуть прикусывает зубами, лижет, посасывает…

Гриффиндорец вжимается пахом в его бедро и трется об него вполне определенным образом. На часах без четырех, и Северус привлекает мальчишку к себе, жадно впиваясь губами в его шею и оставляя там красочный засос. Одна рука подхватывает юношу под лопатками, вторая – сжимает упругую выпуклость ягодицы. Поттер вскрикивает, дрожит в сладкой конвульсии, намертво вцепившись в его плечи, и обмякает.

Громкий топот шагов в коридоре моментально возвращает его к жизни. Мальчишка подхватывается, судорожно натягивает свой свитер, хватает рюкзак и выскальзывает в открытую для него мастером зелий дверь, ведущую в мрачные подземелья. Очищающие заклятия и все прочие необходимые процедуры он производит уже за дверью, переводя дыхание и прислонившись к холодной стене.

Получив на уроке зелий свой свиток с любовно выведенным на нем нулем, Гарри обнаруживает вложенный в него обрывок пергамента. «Ночью. В два. В слизеринской спальне. Ничего кроме белья». Он медленно поворачивает голову в сторону слизеринского ряда. Драко Малфой корчит ему очередную бездарную в своей однообразности рожу. Никак не реагируя, Гарри утыкается носом в свой пергамент и весь урок сидит тихо. Где-то внутри противно скребутся кошки, и юноша непроизвольно вздрагивает, поглядывая на исписанный мелким почерком небольшой кусок желтой бумаги.

В слизеринскую спальню он пробирается без десяти два, босиком ступая по каменному полу и лестницам. На нем одни белые боксеры и накинутая на плечи мантия-невидимка. В записке о ней ничего не говорилось, и как к этой вольности отнесется зельевар, он не знает. Выдав портрету подслушанный недавно пароль, он ныряет в темноту за массивной рамой и поднимается в спальню. Снейп уже там.

В спальне царит абсолютная тишина. Слизеринцы спят, не задергивая пологов. Гарри подходит к кровати, возле которой стоит Снейп, и стягивает с себя мантию. От спокойного, внимательно сканирующего его взгляда по телу пробегает ледяная дрожь. Мастер зелий молча указывает на кровать, и Гарри останавливается в двух шагах от нее, удивленно поглядывая на Снейпа.

\- Малфой. – Поясняет зельевар вполголоса. – Он отпросился у меня сегодня до половины второго.

Гарри понимающе кивает, но потом спохватывается.

\- До половины второго?? Но ведь уже два!

Мастер зелий улыбается уголками губ.

\- Это одна из причин, по которой нам не стоит тянуть время. Мистер Малфой будет несколько смущен просьбой постоять за дверью.

Юноша представляет себе эту картину и вздрагивает. Застукавший их за … этим… Малфой… О нет! Что угодно другое, только не это!

Гарри опускается на кровать без промедления. Он почти готов нервно крикнуть «Ну же!», в то время как мастер зелий, кажется, и не думает спешить.

\- Помогите мне раздеться, Поттер.

\- ЧТО??!

У Гарри пересыхает в горле, на побелевшей кисти нервно пульсирует жилка. «Раздеться. Снейпу. Он же всегда оставался одетым, и его устраивало! Мерлин! Что, черт побери, он собирается сделать?!» Он молчит, пытаясь успокоить дыхание, а потом подсевшим от волнения голосом спрашивает:

\- Сэр?

Судя по всему, ситуация веселит мастера зелий, хотя он всячески стремиться это скрыть.

\- Не будьте эгоистом, Поттер. Поднимайтесь. Думаю, вам самому надоело видеть каждый день эту мантию.

\- Нет! Она вам… - Гарри умолкает на полуслове, заметив, что зельевар кривит губы в насмешливой улыбке, и начинает нервничать еще больше.

\- Поттер. – На дне черных глаз пляшут черти. – Не бойтесь.

\- Я не боюсь! – Возмущенно шипит он сквозь зубы.

\- Тогда идите сюда.

\- Малфой скоро придет, - окончательно охрипнув на нервной почве, выдавливает он.

\- Нам хватит времени.

\- Не хватит, - обрывает Гарри.

Снейп смотрит на него, не отводя смеющихся глаз.

\- Так страшно? – Спокойно интересуется он.

Юноша закипает. Вскочив с кровати, он принимается зло и поспешно расстегивать бесконечный ряд черных пуговиц, едва удерживаясь от желания резко рвануть полы мантии в разные стороны и посмотреть на то, как черный град сыпанет на пол. Снейп смотрит на него невозмутимее удава. Он наблюдает за изменением мимики Поттера, фиксируя на нем внимательный изучающий взгляд. Мальчишка серьезен, как рак крови; жилка на его виске отчетливо пульсирует. Северус детально рассматривает его лицо, пока плечи Поттера не сводит судорогой от напряжения, и он не вздрагивает.

Обхватив мальчишку за бедра, он привлекает его к себе и ощущает, как шеи касается горячее рваное дыхание. Одно незначительное изменение в известном сюжете, и сердце Поттера начинает стучать в привычном бешеном ритме. Неужели и правда страх? В то, что юношу настолько смущает обстановка, верится с трудом. Мальчишка нервно облизывает пересохшие губы.

Наклонившись, Северус шепчет в ухо глубоким, жарким голосом.

\- Рискуйте, Поттер, или уходите, – язык касается завитка ушной раковины, и у Гарри сбивается дыхание.

Зубы прикусывают мочку, язык делает кожу чуть влажной. Гарри тихо постанывает, прижимаясь к сильному телу. Он сам не успевает сообразить, как оказывается на кровати, в жарких пьянящих объятьях мастера зелий. Его тело мучают сладко, страстно. Прикосновения будоражат, заставляя дыхание углубиться и сбиться. Обжигающие, требовательные поцелуи покрывают кожу, поднимаясь от живота вверх к груди, и дальше – к шее. Он почти задыхается, когда чужие губы завладевают его губами, и в приоткрытый рот настойчиво вталкивается язык. То, что с ним происходит, пьянит.

Тело дрожит натянутой струной, и он неуверенно обхватывает руками спину склонившегося над ним мужчины. Рука зельевара устремляется к его паху, сжимая напряженную плоть через мягкую ткань белья. Растворяясь в жарких, властных поцелуях и обрушившейся на него волне удовольствия, Гарри едва успевает различить звук приближающихся шагов.

Снейп стремительно отстраняется от него и уже стоит возле кровати. Дверь распахивается, и в спальню влетает слегка потрепанный Малфой. Умудрившись поспешно сползти под кровать, Гарри медленно и осторожно, словно приманку, стягивает вниз свою мантию.

\- Профессор?

Лицо Малфоя светится смущением вперемешку с испугом. Мастер зелий смотрит на него строго и с прохладцей. Черная мантия наглухо застегнута на все пуговицы.

«Когда???» - мысленно восклицает Гарри, наблюдая за происходящим из-под наспех натянутой на взмокшее тело мантии-невидимки. Даже при желании, он не смог бы заподозрить мастера зелий в чем-то неподобающем. Тот снова бесстрастен, холоден и невозмутим.

\- Сколько сейчас времени, мистер Малфой?

\- Половина третьего, сэр. – Негромко отвечает слизеринец.

\- Тогда как я вас отпускал…

\- … до половины второго.

\- И это значит, мистер Малфой…

\- … что я не оправдал вашего доверия, сэр, - тихо цедит Малфой.

На лице мастера зелий на мгновенье появляется и тут же гаснет прохладная улыбка.

\- Поэтому, мистер Малфой, если завтра в девять вечера вы не будете спать…

\- Но, сэр!...

\- В полдевятого, - прохладно поправляет профессор, и Малфой покорно опускает голову. – Я отыщу более действенный способ привить вам исполнительность.

\- Да, сэр. – Драко все еще смотрит в пол.

\- Спокойной ночи, мистер Малфой. – Театрально разворачиваясь, мастер зелий не спеша направляется к двери.

\- Спокойной ночи, сэр.

Боясь, что пол заскрипит под ногами, если он сейчас встанет, Гарри осторожно подползает к двери в коридор и ждет, пока зельевар откроет ее.

Оказавшись по ту сторону двери и спустившись по лестнице вниз, он переводит дыхание.

\- Ну и что это была за чертова буква? – раздраженно интересуется он.

\- «Ситуативность», Поттер, - невозмутимо отвечает Снейп.

Раздумывая о месте следующего «урока», он ощущает идейный кризис. С одной стороны, запланировать его в гриффиндорской спальне было бы банальным повторением, с другой - записка с надписью «Во время ТРИТОНов, на Астрономической Башне» могла ненароком привести к безвременной кончине обучаемого. В том, что уровень стрессоустойчивости у Поттера значительно колеблется во время их «экспериментов», он убеждался не раз, а уверенности в том, что у мальчишки выносливое сердце, не было.

На спаренном уроке Гриффиндора и Слизерина, раздавая очередное проверенное эссе, он вкладывает в один из свитков небольшой кусок пергамента.

Через минуту Поттер разворачивает свою работу. Пробегает взглядом по короткой записке. И недоуменно глядит на него округлившимися зелеными глазами.

Он улыбается уголками губ. Что ж. Пришло время проверить изложенный материал.

Взяв в руки свою работу, он замечает выпавший из нее кусочек пергамента.

«Сейчас. В моем кабинете». Он ошалело смотрит на мастера зелий, затем снова в записку.

\- Минус десять баллов с Гриффиндорфа за несанкционированный просмотр полнометражных сновидений на моем занятии, Поттер, - мягким, не предвещающим ничего хорошего голосом говорит Снейп. По слизеринскому ряду прокатывается едкий смешок.

\- Сэр. – Гарри неуверенно встает. – Можно мне выйти?

\- В чем дело, Поттер? Назначили на полдесятого спасение мира?

Еще одно неприятное хихиканье.

\- Я плохо себя чувствую, сэр. – Спокойно отвечает он.

\- Неужели? Уверен, что ваша болезнь не смертельна. Для чудесного исцеления достаточно простого звонка с урока.

\- Мне действительно плохо, сэр.

Мастер зелий кривит губы в прохладной усмешке.

\- Я провожу вас к мадам Помфри. Молитесь, чтобы она нашла у вас что-нибудь неизлечимое, Поттер.

За стеной, в прохладной гостиной снейповских подземелий, он поспешно ложится на софу, помогая зельевару стягивать с себя одежду.

\- Очередная буква? – спрашивает он, тяжело дыша.

\- «Проницательность», - подтверждает мастер зелий. Красно-оранжевый галстук на шее мальчишки ослаблен. Свитер задран до самой груди, как и рубаха. – Осталась еще одна. Последняя.

Стащив с Поттера брюки и белье, он расстегивает нижние пуговицы своей мантии. Он слабо улыбается, читая застывший на лице мальчишки немой вопрос.

\- «Умение идти до конца».

О том, что Поттеру больно, он прекрасно знает, хотя тот и не издает ни звука, предпочитая мученически терпеть.

\- «Мужество» не входит в азбуку шпионажа, Поттер. Расслабьтесь. И кричите, если не можете. Я наложил звукоизолирующие чары.

\- М-м, - отрицательно машет головой мальчишка, закусывая почти до крови руку.

По-видимому, мысль об ореоле мученичества особенно симпатична юноше. Он стоически терпит боль, сохраняя почти идеальную тишину. «Тишина. Вторая буква азбуки». По большому счету, качество усвоения Поттером материала его устраивает.

Мальчишка жутко тугой, и к тому же никак не может расслабить мышцы. Боль от толчков внутри разбавляется непрекращающимися ласками, и Поттеру все же удается кончить. Обессиленный, он привычно обмякает в чужих руках.

Со времени удачно прошедшего эксперимента обнаружить юное недоразумение стало несколько сложнее. Поттер не гнушался использовать полученные знания против него самого. Единственным беспроигрышным способом отыскать мальчишку было отправить ему клочок пергамента с указанием места и времени.

От гриффиндорской спальни он не отказался. Как и от ТРИТОНов на Астрономической Башне, сумасшедшей оргии на кровати спящих близнецов Уизли в штабе Ордена, ночи в комнатах профессора Люпина (который их так и не обнаружил, когда они бесшумно перемещались то в гостиную, то в ванную, то в спальню), еще одной оргии в приоткрытом купе Хогвартс-Экспресса и многого другого. Но самое главное, после всех этих свершений в голову юного дарования начали приходить свои оригинальные идеи. После чего был сеанс под трибунами во время квиддичного матча, ночь в Запретном Лесу, полнолуние в становище оборотней и прочие небезынтересные разновидности досуга.

Задуманное Альбусом дело удалось на славу. На радостях сердобольный директор даже отправил Поттера к родне, устроив Северусу недельный отдых от назойливого чада, когда заметил, что зельевар совсем сдал. В Хогвартс мастера зелий тянуло безудержно, в предвкушении свободных от сексуально-озабоченного чудовища семи дней.

И поэтому, когда дверь прохладной гостиной закрылась за его спиной, он привалился к ней, блаженно прикрывая глаза…

Чтобы распахнуть их ровно через секунду, когда где-то поблизости раздался пронзительный звон.

Ворвавшись в кладовую, он замер на пороге. Тонкие бледные пальцы сжались в кулаки. Глаза яростно блеснули. На скулах заиграли желваки. Северус посмотрел на расплескавшуюся по полу зверобойную вытяжку, поднял глаза…

\- ЧЕРТА С ДВА!!! – Нервно рявкнул он на пределе легких и вылетел прочь, с грохотом захлопнув дверь.

Еще одна колба, придерживаемая острым подбородком, выскользнула из груды себе подобных и звучно разбилась вдребезги, забрызгав зельем зажатый локтем пучок лечебных трав. С плеча сползла нанизанная на руку связка сушеных мухоморов…

Ошарашенная и перепуганная до смерти, Гермиона Грейнджер осела по стенке на пол.


End file.
